Everything happens with or with out your wanting
by Alice Marsh
Summary: just read the first page ok I truly do not feel like typing it again however this is rated M for later chapters and it is a boy on boy ok. There happy. The 3rd genre is hurt and comfort and it is obviously fantasy.
1. No wands

OK this is HP fanfic with a paring of Harry and Collin aka a boy on boy dont like dont read you have been forwarned. / this story takes place during the second year of school at hogwarts and is composed of the events that I see flying past my eye lids day and night.

now I am oblagated to give you a brife summery before starting ok so this is as I said the second year however there is NO Voldormt in this exsept for the occashinal mention of his name. So there is no paralissis of mud-bloods or others ok this is youre chanse to leave take it now. If you continue to read on passt this summery then I expect no flames I know how bad I am at this I dont need you telling me so eather have a good comment or dont have one!

back to the summery the story is more or less a bet made between malfoy and harry I wont say the bet now but if you are reading then you will know soon enufe thats really all I can say besides I do not own harry potter or anything about it or in it have fun reading and dont say shit about my spelling or grammer. I dont have speel check on this fucking thing! btw there is no set pov

...

Everything happens

chapter one: No wands

"Come on Potter you scared" Said Malfoy looking right at harry from acrost the short disstence between them trying to stare him down. This fight had started due to Malfoy haveing something set in his head that he was determent to make real the most embarasing thing Harry would ever have to do.

"Remember Potter you signed the contract you cant back out of this now" Said Malfoy smileing to which only made Harry regret signing the darn thing in the first place. In truth Harry could not even remeber why he signed it in the first place he was too angry to think and now he was about to duel with Malfoy. Naturaly Harry reched for his wand to which malfoy held up a hand.

"No no Potter no wands just you and me" said Malfoy proposing a fist fight which they were able to do with out getting in troble seeing as there was only a rule about fighting each other with magic. However it also helped that only one teacher was even close to them and that was Snape who was in on it from the start becuss unknown to everyone else he had given Malfoy a strangth potion.

"You going to come at me or what?" asked Malfoy which finnaly got Harry to put away his wand and charge at him only to be stoped dead in his tracks by a swift punch to the gut. Which then alowed Malfoy to get a kick on the side of harry's head sending him in to a wall. Harry would have gotten up but was unable to move due to a little something Snape had slipped in his moreing drink all to help out his star student.

"Well well well look at this the famose Harry Potter falls. Ah I could watch you sit there in pain all day and brag more but I dont think I will." Said Malfoy walking up to Harry.

"We had a deal Potter in a magic contract not that you botherd to read it so why dont I just tell you what it says" said Malfoy taking a piace of parchment out of his robes.

"By signing this contract I Harry Potter do solamly swere to do whatever Draco Malfoy tells me to do under this oath as well as acsept that if I do not then I shall loss what ever it is he wishes to take from me.

Signed by HP & DM." Said Malfoy then tucking the parchemt back in to his robes.

"Fine then what is it you want me to do then hit my self, be your dog, what?" Said Harry trying to put hatred in his voice.

"Well that's what I wanted at first but insted" Said Malfoy then leaning in closer to Harry to whisper to him. "_I Order you to date that one kid who anonnoys you even more then I do that Colin kid" _Said Malfoy who then stood back up "And you are not to tell as soul what it is that I have ordered you to do" Said Malfoy with and evil grin.

Harry was unable to speak. In his head he kept going over thing like he should count him self lucky that thats all he had to do it could have been alot worse then just dateing somebody even if it was Colin. There was one thing that poped up in Harrys mind more then anything else and that was...

"For how long malfoy?" asked harry his strangth reterning.

"Untill I say for it to end"

"Nothing else?"

"Nope just do what I told you Potter and some time this week if you dont mind." Said Malfoy then walking off.

After Malfoy left so did every body else all exsept for one person and it was the very last person Harry wanted to see at that moment.

"Hi Colin" Said Harry as he got in to a more comphy sitting postin as saw that Colin was staring at him intently as if looking him over.

"Here" was all Colin said as he handed Harry some pomkin juice as starting looking him over again as Harry watched Colin closer he could see that he was looking for damige like he was truly conserned if Harry was hurt or not. This in turn made Harry's face turn the slightest shade of pink but soon just found him self sitting next to Colin in the hall drinking Pumpkin juice and shooting the brease.

"So how did you know I was here? I only figured Slitherins knew about it thats why my frinds are not here." Asked Harry looking sligtly down at Colin seeing as Harry was slightly taller when standing side to side Colin's eyes were about the same hight as Harry's sholder.

"Well I over heard some of them talking and when I heard your name I started consentrating on them untel I heard them talk about the fight. I saw what happend now if only I had remeberd to get my camara." Said Colin but then resting his head on Harry's sholder.

"Ya know I'm kinda sleepy after running all the way here and not eating im kinda hungry to but im too tired to move" Said Colin shuting his eyes.

"Well im not and im not staying here. Are you comeing Colin ... theres something i need to ask you." said Harry to the sleepy Colin.

"Sure"

"Alright come on"

"Carry my?" asled Colin lifting his arms at first Harry was thinking of saying no and just walking off but then desided to just go with it seeing as he had his strangth back now and so he lifted Colin in to his arms. Luckly Colin was exstremly light so Harry could carry him with little real effort on his part and Colin made it easy by not moveing to much as other then wraping his arms around Harry's neck and shuting his eye's again.

The walk back to the commen room had been unevent full other then Colin rubbing his face in to Harry's neck in his sleep however things got a bit more exsiting as he got in to the commin room. Nobody said a word however every body started staring at Harry strangly as he walked acrost the room the only ones following him were Ron and Hermione and they dident even dare to speek.

Well not untel they had reached the point where nobody else could hear them.

"OK so why are you carrying him I figured you dident like him?" asked Ron pointing to Colin who started to squirm in his sleep. Harry by now had gone over a thousend questions he would be asked in his head however he dident have an anser to a single one of them so he just blushed untell they reched the very top of the stares which led to a little secret area that was far beond the sleeping chambers.

"Well im carrying him becuss ... Well I ... Um I found him asleep in the corador" Said Harry however nither Ron nor Hermione belived him and continued to stare him down.

"OK then what coorador and then why did you not just wake him up, also if thats all there is to it then why are you sweeting and all nerves?" asked Hermione crossing her arms and contiued to stare.

"Ya and why were you out just romaming the coorador come on were youre friends you can tell us" said Ron sitting down on the floor seeing as there was really nothing else up in the room.

"All right im not sure what coorador, the idea never crossed my mind, in truth thats is what happend with Colin and well I got in a fight with Malfoy which did't turn out to well" Said Harry now also sitting with Colin still asleep in his arms.

"OK then so im guessing he heard about the fight and came to watch no matter how early it was so he's tierd and you caread him here. However I want to know more about the fight with Malfoy what happend exsactly and why were you fighting him in the first place?" Asked Hermione.

"I can't remeber how the fight started but he got me to sign a contract that forced me to do what he orded me to do I belive it's only one thing and he did." Said Harry his eyes never leaveing Colin's face.

"Well what did he order you to do?" Asked Ron and Harry was about to tell him but as he spoke his voice was suddenly gone and then back again as he said what the heck then remebering that he was not alowed to tell a soul what he was orderd to do.

"I can't say it's part of the contract im not alowed to speek it and seeing as it's was a magic contract and not something he just made over night there's no way around what he has orderd." Said Harry not once lifting his head.

"Stop that!" shouted Hermione makeing both Harry and Ron look over to her. "Why don't you look at us when you talk!" said Hermione in the prosses wakeing Colin who started rubbing his eyes.

After he was done rubbing he looked around and saw everybody.

"What's going on" He asked

"Hermione yelled"

"Why"

"Becuss she was a bit anoyyed"

"So"

"So I think it's about to to ask you what I needed to" Said Harry then quickly looked at Ron and Hermione hopeing they would know why he was about to do what he was about to.

"Colin?" Asked Harry

"Yes" He replyed

"Will you ... will you go out with me" Said Harry blushing and getting a jaw drop from both Ron and Hermione however all Colin did was smile before wraping both arms around Harry's waist and shouting.

"YES!"

...

end of chapter I said no flames however gentle critasisum I dont mind but only on the story not about my spelling and grammer ok. if you like tell me if you dont then tell me what is you dont like and I might change it might not ether way uh. last thing If you liked the story and wanted something spasifc to happen tell me and I will see if I can put it in ok. ... last last thing I will do a spell check on this later.


	2. GET OVER HERE!

Everything happens

Chapter two: GET OVER HERE!

Two weeks, It had been two weeks since Harry had been forced to go out with Colin and his life had become hell in a matter of speaking. Colin almost never left his side the only time he had privacy was when they had difrent classes luckly that was almost all of them. However in seconds Colin would be right by his side again as if he was teleporting to get to Harry as soon as he could and it was working.

Now just haveing Colin there wound not have been a bother however Colin was not just there he was there and so was Harry the two of them hand in hand. Now this was bad every where he went Harry got strange looks and alot of giggles from the girls he passed always resalting in a blush. However that was just bad there were some days when Colin would be so happy he would just jump in to Harry's arms and kiss him on the cheek.

Harry had never been this humiliated in his life and all of this was thanks to Draco Malfoy who had actuly invited Harry to come and meet him later near the quitich grounds. Haveing the sence to say he wound be there Harry got instructions to be under the stands at 9:00 pm. Harry did brefly wonder why so late of a time but shruged it off and went to find his friends Ron and Hermione who had taken to the predicament well.

"So why do you think he wants to meet with you?" Asked Hermione holding quite a large book in her lap however Harry had not bother to see what it was.

"I don't know but all I can hope for is ... well you know" Said Harry as he leaned back in his chair glad that he found away to keep Colin away from him for a bit by telling him that he had left his bag in Snape's class.

"Well Hopefully he will remove you from your contract" said Ron.

"Not likely every time I look at him he's just beaming with happynes" Said Harry.

"Well there's no point in wondering right now why dont you tell us about well I dont know anything really" said Hermione

Harry started thinking about things that had happend recently there was nothing going on with Voldomort which was suprising Lock heart was anoying as ever. Snape had grown even more resentfull and the only real thing going on in his life right now was Colin who took up a lot of his time to keep happy. So why not try and talk to them about him figured Harry.

"Well I was wondering do ether of you have any advice for the Colin situation?" Asked Harry his face turning slightly pink from asking.

"Well first things first even if it is obvios who's the man and who's the woman in the relation ship?" Asked Hermione to which all of them repyed at the same time "Colin."

"Ok then well what is it you too do becuss you know if you don'k keep him happy he might dump you and then well I'm not to sure how the contract works but lets keep that from happening" Said Heromine now going in to deep thaught.

"Well mostly we just walk down the hall together and talk mainly about nothing inpaticuler and then we go our diffrent ways to classes and well you have seen him in here. Always just near me and clinging to me but still atleast he dosent talk as much when were in here" said Harry.

"OK well have you two ... well ya know kissed yet?" asked Hermiony who started to turn a bit pink.

"Well kinda but not really we have never kissed mouth to mouth be he kisses my cheek alot in the hallways" said Harry blushing even harder and being gratefull no body was really intrested in there conversation.

"OK then maybe ... Oh speek of the devil here he is" said Ron turning his head to see Colin run in to the commin room with Harrys bag in his arms. His face was like always just showing an overabundens of happyness his smile showing off all of his white teeth and giveing him little dimpals.

Being around him this long Harry had started to see things like this very offten and was finding out he pretty much had his face comited to memory.

"Here ya go Harry" said Colin setting Harry stuff on the table and jumping in to his lap while Ron just turned around and Hermione started reading again. So once again Harry and Colin started haveing small talk untel it was about 8:45 pm and Colin's eye lids started to close. So after Harry said good night to Colin he grabbed the invisabilty cloke and went off to meet Malfoy.

"Finaly showed up did ya Potter" Said Malfoy walking up from the shadows and Harry removed his cloke.

"Ya figured I might as well come after all it's not like I need sleep or anything" said Harry as he was feeling a bit sleepy.

"Well anyway I just wanted to know how you were enjoying the little bet we made" Said Malfoy leaning up agenst a wall to his left.

"Just fine ... wait bet what bet we had a contract" said Harry slighly comphused

"Yes however the bet was what made the contract anyway no big deal so I have another if you tell me every secret about that _mudblood_ you hang around with then I will let you brake up with Colin tonight" Said Malfoy. Had this been his plan from the start?

"What? your jokeing stop messing with me this late at night" said Harry now too angry to really think about sleep.

"No joke just tell me every little thing you know about that dirty, no good, book worm, _mud..."_ Before Malfoy could finish talking Harry had punched him in the face as hard as he clould giveing Malfoy a bloody nose.

"You're going to reget that you're going to be with that boy for years I sweer this" Said Malfoy as he started to run off however Harry was too angry to just let him go that easy so he quickly tryed a little spell he had seen when skimming in one of his books.

"_ACCIODRACO!" _Yelled Harry and as he figured Malfoy had come flying back to him letting Harry get one more good punch in before leaveing. Harry had no idea what he had just done but he dident carehe had got to his malfoy in the face twice anything was worth that even haveing to spend a few years with Colin.

Harry even found out that he figured that was true as he came back to the commen room to find Colin asleep in a chair by the fire obvisle waiting for Harry. For some resone Harry found this to be rather sweet and lifted up a cover from a near by couch and went to sit with Colin carefull not to wake him up. So they both layed there in a deep blissfull sleep undesterbed in each others arms.

...

End of this chapter. thinking about bringing in OC for no real reason but probly not going to anyway hope you liked if not I don't care.


	3. the new kid

everything happens

chapter 3: the new kid

three extreamly slow days had gone by since Harry had punched Draco twice and yet he was still feeling a very warm joy running in his vains. not even snape could kill his mood noth that he dident try every time Harry walked in to his class but nothing he did could Upset was in suck a good mood Colin even seemend less anoying to him as they walked down the hall hand in hand as always just makeing small talk.

"So I'm still trying to get this one charm down but I can't seem to get it. can you help me Harry? the spell is called _Expelliarmus" _Asked Colin now holding on to Harry with two hands looking up at him with hopefull eyes.

"Uh sure thing but later tonight ... how about under the grifendor stands at 9:00 ok" said Harry as if it was a privet joke which it kinda was. So at this time of day Harry and Colin were headed to the commen room together while Colin went over what it was he was haveing troble with.

"I think it's just the way I'm holding it but I can't be sure" said Colin as they walked in to the already opening porthole behind the fat lady. Inside everything was as normal as ever Ron and Heromine were sitting near the hearth, Fred and George were talking with there friend Lee, other students were just kinda sitting around and have a fun time.

Harry as always went over to sit next to his friends and as soon as he did Colin jumped up in to his lap and closed his eyes laying his head on Harry's torso. Heromine who for once did not have her nose in the middle of a book could not help but smile as Colin did so where as Ron just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"So what have you two been doing?" asked Harry looking over to his friends who went from looking at Colin to looking at him.

"Well I learned how to use the _flipendo_ jinx today" said Heromine smileing proudly.

"Ya well I ... ok ya you win" said Ron slumping slightly in his chair "What about you Harry What have you done?" he asked.

"Not much just promised Colin here I would help him learn the _Expelliarmus _charm. He thinks he keeps messing it up by not holding his wand the right way." said Harry still smileing and also just realizing his arms were around Colin so he quickly removed them to lay them on the arms of the chair.

"Oh hay by the way I heard there's a new kid in our dormatory today but I dont know his name ... Come to think of it I dont really know anything about him other then he likes to keep to him self." said Hermione looking around the room. "There. Over there in the corner." she said pointing to a thin kid who had his head down and his skin seemend to be showing a slight shade of blue to it.

As soon as Hermione pointed to him his head shot up and started stareing at her makeing her quickly retrackt her hand and turn around. Harry however kept looking and what he saw was a bit odd the kids eyes were a dangerisly bright electric blue color and his pupels seemend to look like that of a cats. His lip was cureld up slightly reviling a very pointed tooth at the corner of his mouth however it was quickly hidden by him looking back down at the floor.

"Well that was a bit odd" said Ron his eyes slightly wider then before as they all stared in to the fire of the hearth and it was only then that they relised the Colin was gone. Harry and Ron looked around to find that Colin was now right in frount of the strange boy Heromine had pointed out. It was not easy to over here them but Harry figured he could hear them pretty well or at least well enufe.

"So what's you're name" Colin asked as the kid looked up at him as if he were calculating something then he started glareing.

"gethrisj mojka" the strange boy said but nobody Harry had no idea what he had said however Heromine quickly looked up and over at the boy.

"Heromine can can you understand him?" Harry asked pointing over to theboy who was still glareing at a slightly comphused Colin. Heromine nodded her head.

"He's speaking Draconic" she said then looked over at the Harry and Ron who both were stareing at her strangely. "What I study magic languige in my down time so what" she said.

"Well then can you tell us what he is saying?" asked Harry looking over the the boy who's fist was now clenched.

"Sure what you heard him say was go away and I think I just heard him say before I hurt you" said Heromine. Meanwhile Colin just kept looking down at the boy and asking him things.

"So then Gethrisj where are you from?" asked Colin who had no idea what the other boy was trying to tell him or that the other boy was about to punch him square in the face.

"batobot ui ti wux re nouhai munthrek!" shouted the boy getting up and stareing down at Colin suddely looking much taller. "vur sia ominak ui ti gethrisj sia ominak ui xarzith vaeri!" said the boy who's skin now looked really blue in the sun light.

"What did he say?" asked Ron not even blinking as Colin fell on his butt stareing up at the blue boy tears starting to form in his eyes.

"First he said 'that is none of youre concern human' then he said 'and my name is not go it is ice dance' which is if you ask me quite an odd name" as soon as Heromine was done talking Ice dance glared at her and started advanceing toward her.

"svabol tira wux yenta zahae sia ominak mablik!" he yelled however only Heromine could understand him.

"Nothing im sorry I dident mean anything by it I just dident under stand that-" however Heromine was cut short in her apology by Ice picking her up by the coller.

"sia ominak jahus passed vhira ekess sia ini sia dask vur si geou ti tepoha wux disgrace ve, sia dask, usv sia xiekivi wux munthrek!" he had yelled and tossed her down before heading up the stares to the dormatorys.

"Heromine what did he say to you?" Asked Harry helping her up as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Long story short he said not to make fun of his name or his people" said Heromine shakeing a little.

"Who are his people?" asked Ron.

"Well I think he's from a clan or something his skin was cold very cold like ice" said Heromine still shivering as Colin came back and sat with Harry who was holding him close to his chest.

"Like a vampire?" asked Ron now sitting back in his chare after placeing Heromine in hers.

"Kinda but I don't think thats what he is. He was speaking Draconic as if it was his first languidge and well I think it is. However that can't be possible for that to happen he would have to be part Dragon and well Dragons are not that kind to humans heck there not even that kind to other dragons." said Heromine now calming down. "However I also don't see anything else it could be. He speaks fluent draconic, his skin is blue, his name is Ice dance, and ... wait a second I just remeberd something!" she said then rushing up to her room and comeing back down almost as fast.

"Im so stupid I should have known right away that boy is the half breed son of the queen of the ice dragons and a ... and a" Heromine quickly looked down at what ever she went up in to her room to get. Harry, Ron, Colin, and sevrel other kids looked down to see she was reading some kind of news paper however it did not look like the daily prophet.

"It dosent say anything besides that it was a powerfull wizard" said Heromine clearly looking for the name of the father. Colin was now looking rather sad Harry just rubbed his back and the room quieted to just the sound of the fire and the passing of small talk between freinds.

"So Dumbledor let a half dragon half wizard in to this school? This place sure is going down hill" Harry heard Malfoy say paticulerly loudly at breakfast the next morning.

"I wonder what my father would say if he found out about it. Oh wait he allready did and is going right to the minister of magic to find out what's going on." said Malfoy almost eerybody had looked around to where the kid had been sitting however he was not there however the seat looked as if it had been frozen.

"I hope that they get rid of all the half breads in this school along with all the mudbloods of chors and-" Malfoy quickly stoped talking as he saw to almost clawed hands curl just inches from his neck.

"sjek wux vucot svabol ui bensvelk ihk wux hak wux geou pok ukrisir" said Ice then removeing his hands and he actully jumped up and landed almost right next to his seat.

"Heromine what did he say to Malfoy?" somebody had asked from acrost the table.

"Im not sure but I think he just said to keep his mouth shut ... and from the look of it I think Malfoy understood him" said Heromine with a slight smile as she pointed over ot a quivering Malfoy.

"Anyway guess what" said Ron looking over at the other two with a somewhat depressed look on his face.

"What" They both asked looking over at him along with a few others.

"Well tomarow everybodys parents and gaurdiens are being forced to come here to watch us demenstrate what we have learned over our first and second year" said Ron stareing down at his plate.

"...There what!" yelled Harry. "Why would that do that we have only been here for less then two years" he said quiteing down as everybody started looking at him.

"I dont know but it's for everybody not just us all the other years have to do it as well" said Ron still looking a bit dissapointed probly becuss he had not learned very much over his time spent here.

So that feast got a bit less appealing after the news and Herry set off with Colin to get ready for class.

He had got throo his first few classes in a blur untell he reached defense agenst the dark arts sure he did not like lockheart at all however he did like the class. Not only that but he saw that the Ice dance kid was in there with him however he did not look to happy about it.

"Ok class today you see that we have a very speshile kis in our class today and he is right over there in the back" said Lockheart pointing Ice dance out of the cround of students and everybody turned around to face him. Harry might have misstaken but it looked like his face got a pit paler then normal.

"Yes this fine lad right here is the son of the queen of dragons makeing him almost as well know as young Harry over here however still not quite as well known as me" said Lockheart then winking at the class and grabbed Ice by his arm pulling him up to the frount of the class.

"Now I have heard that you not only can use magic that we can but you can also use the magic of you're ancesters but with a new spin on it" said Lockheart a smile reaching acrost his face.

"So how about showing the class here what you can-" Lockhheart was unable to finesh his sentence as Ice did show the class what he could do.

"_xarzith e'cer_" Ice proclamend and as soon as he did lockheart was trapped in a gient cube of ice that had just shot out of dragon boys hand.

"Well looks like things are about to get more interesting around here" said Harry.

...

ok ya this chapter was mainly about introdusing Ice you can flame all you want but it will not matter you will be ignored so dont waste you're time I knw I am totaly killing all of Harry potter by makeing this but hay ... my immortal ... yup that's my defence anyway next chapter the parents are comeing yes I am changing the entire books plot but frankly i dont dont give a dame im not doing half as much damige as some people and im getting more in to colin and Harry relashinship. yay look forward to some drama becuss you know theres going to be drama.


	4. show me what ya got

Everything happens

chapter four: show me what ya got!

...

"Ok Colin show me what you got" Said Harry as he and Colin his behind the Gryffindor stands practicing there charms. Well mainly Colin was practicing however he had yet to move Harry an inch where as Harry had dissarmend and knocked back Colin around 13 times.

"I am showing you what I have. And as you can see it's not much" Said Colin rubing his bum after falling on it for the 5th time. "I'm just not as good as you are" said Colin looking at the ground.

"Colin It's not about being as good as me it's about being as good as you. And if you ask me I would say that that's pretty good" said Harry then sitting down next to Colin who then sat in his lap.

"But what if im never able to get it, its the most basic of disamrming spells" said Colin holding his wand out in frount of him and now Harry could already see a number of things wrong.

"Have you been holding you're wand like that the whole time Colin?" Harry asked seeing that Colin was griping the wand so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"Ya why?" asked Colin now looking down at his wand trying to find something wrong with it.

"Well for one lossen the grip it looks like you're trying to brake it. and also try placeing you're thumb here and gently remeber gently curling you're fingers further to the bottom. Now im not saying that you will be able to do every spell now with no problum however you should now be able to do a little better" said Harry now wraping his arms around Colin's waist.

"Ya know we should probly be in bed by now it is way past curfew" said Colin turning around in Harry's lap and hugging him around the neck. Harry had come to find that after he gave Colin a chance he was rather fun to be around and that he really did enjoy haveing him around at least to an extent.

However Harry did see that Colin was getting a bit close to him as he leand in slowly. Harry saw a blush cross Colin's face as he lightly puckerd his lips and presed them to Harry's. His Heart pounding faster then he could ever remember, Harry did not move an inch as Colin gently pushed there lips together.

Only when Colin let there lips part did Harry's brain start really working again and started takeing things in. Colin was blushing even more now and trying not to look Harry in the eyes. Then something in his brain ticked in to place and Harry place his hands on Colin's shoulders and pulled him back in to the kiss but this time more forcefully and he was part of it now.

Harry closed his eyes as there lips made contact and from behind his lids he could swere he saw a bright light as if stars were flying past his lids the light was so bright.

"And what is this" said a voice from behind Colin makeing both him and Harry brake the kiss and look to find Malfoy leaning agenst the stands his wand ilumanated with _Lumos_ and pointing it right at them. So that was the light he had seenc come to think of it he had been hearing a noise surounding them for a bit howevver he had payed it no mind thinking it was mearly an owl or rat scuring around looking over at Malfoy he found hewas right.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Spat Harry seeing the smirk that was crossing Malfoys face quite iratating.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to see what you two were up to you see I saw you two leaveing the castle earlyer so I decided to follow you." he said then he looked down to Colin. "Well im glad to see that you two are getting along so well" said Malfoy still smileing.

Harry had a strange gut feeling that was telling him that Malfoy was planing on telling Colin that the only reseon they were together was becuss of a magic contract made by Draco. However Malfoy never brought it up infact all he did was smile and finaly walk away in a fit of laughter after seeing he had actuly scared as he said little Colin in to wetting him self.

Once Malfoy stated this Harry looked back to see that Colin was sitting back farther from Harry but he could still here his crying and he quickly went over to him and saw that Malfoy had been right. Colin had wet himself so Harry grabbed Colin form under the arms and then picked him up to his feet trying to get him to stop crying. He was haveing little if no success in doing so, after about four minutes of that Harry gave up on tryiong to find ways to cheer himup so he just desided to let him cry on his shoulder.

twelve minutes of crying later Colin was at least no longer bawling so hard he could hardly breath however he was now just shakeing a bit still with a constent stream of tears running down his cheeks. Now that he could Harry asked Colin to open up his robes for him Colin did as he was asked revileing a wet pair of shorts slightly dripping. Harry reched forward to the waist of the throsers and slipped them and Colins underwhere down in one go and trying not to see that Colin had a stiffy most likely from haveing Harry ask to open his robes.

"It will be ok Colin come on lets go get them clean" Harry said holding on to Colin's clothes in one hand and Colin's hand in the other pulling him to the showers just around the corner. Colin was refusing to say anything and just keep a steady flow of tears washing his cheeks.

"Ya know it's not that bad seeing as Draco was the only one who saw you do it other then me. ... then again that means he will more then likely tell his friends who will absolutly tell others and will probly be all over the school in a matter of a day or two" said Harry not realzing he was rambaling as he went over to a sink and started washing the clothes. In reacting to Harry's words Colin started crying harder once again bawling so much that snot was driping form his nose.

Harry got done with the garments quickly so he could hang them on some hooks on the walls and go over to Colin who placed his had in Harrys lap and cryed harder then before. Harry was starting to wonder how many tears one body was able to produce as Colin had finaly calmed down enufe to talk.

"This is the worst day of my life" was all Colin said before getting back in to a sitting positing sniffaling and then going for his clothes which were not really dry but good enufe for him. He dident bother to put them back on so he just held them in his hand and went back over to Harry who was now cheeking the time. they had spent almost three hours out here so it was around midnight and Harry could see Colin needed his sleep.

"Come here Colin we need to get back to the dorm now and get to bed" said Harry walking over to Colin who held out his arms in frount of him signaling that he wanted to be carred Harry just smiled and reched down pulling Colin in to his embrace. Before they had even crossed half the field Colin had fallen in to slumber in Harry's arms.

Once inside the castle Harry made his way to the Gryffindor tower and by some stroke of luck had not ran in to anybody while doing so. The hearth in the common room was hardly burning when They got there, Heromine and Ron were both passed out in there chairs most likely waiting for Harry to return.

"svaklar tepoha wux coanwor nomeno tairais di thurkear?" said a chilling voice, looking over Harry saw Ice sitting in a dark corner of the room his eyes pirceing Harry as he walked up the stairs ignoring what ever Ice had said. Harry soon found Colin's room and found that all his room mates had driffted off in to a dream land. Harry found the only empty bed and set Colin down in it before closeing the curtents and slowly walking to the door trying not to wake anybody.

"Harry?" called out Colin just loud enufe for Harry to hear him and walk back before he did wake somebody up.

"Ya Colin" said Harry in a whisprer peering around the room watching the other kids stiring in there sleep and turn over mumbaling.

Colin just held out his arms again as if to be lifted again however when Harry tryed Colin started trying to pull him on to the bed.

"Sleep with me tonight ok" said Colin Finaly able to pull Harry on to the bed who he had to admit was blushing as Colin wraped his arms around him and layed his head on his chest. Within seconds Colin was asleep and Harry was unable to move seeing how he was positiond so for that night he was forced to sleep with Colin. Not that he was complaneing.

Harry soon found him self stareing at the roof of Colin's room not really thinking just letting recent events flash before his eye's he had no idea he had even fall in to a dream untell he was woken up by the quiet murmers of voices from all around him. He slowly openend his eyes and he saw almost half of Gryffindor was looking at him from around the bed. Harry after seeing thay still did not knotice he was awake pretended to still be sleeping and was listoning to there conversations.

"Why is Harry in bed with Colin?"

"Arn't they going out?"

"I am totaly getting a picture of this."  
>"No don't the flash will wake them!"<p>

"Ok everybody out of the room." the last voice sound almost like Heromine so Harry opend his eyes just a crack and saw that it was and that she and Ron were trying to shou everybody out of the room as Heromine had said.

"Oh for god's sakes get up Harry I know you're awake." said Heromine and as she said Harry did sit up and saw that she was trying very hard to hold back her laughter.

"I know that you two are going out but I don't think that you two need to be sleeping together you're just too young" said Ron in a voice that he undotably trying to make sound like his mothers however he started cracking up at the end.

"Oh shut up I did'ent really mean to he just kinda pulled me on to the bed after I set him down" said Harry defensivly but also could not help but smile as he looked down at Colin still sleeping a tiny drop of drool hanging off his lip.

"Well it dosent matter you're gaurdiens are down stares waiting. Also there not in a very good mood either being forced to come here and all" said Heromine walking to the door. "So just be ready for them ok oh and the fat kids here too" She said then walking out the door with Ron.

Well this was grate over half the school would now think he was sleeping with Colin most probly in more ways then one and the dursleys were now being forced to come and watch him preform magic.

"A bad start normaly ends in a bad way" said Harry then seeing the Colin was rubbing his eyes started smileing once again.

"Eh it wont be that bad"

...

ya ending here hope you liked if not I dont really care sorry if you dont like the pareing eather or what I am doing with the two of them anyway more magic next chapter and maybe yet another OC this time by request of a friend and also for when ever Ice is talking and Heromine is not around I give you this http :/ draconic . twilight realm. com / just remove the spaces ok.


	5. nightmare

Everything Happens

Chapter five: Nightmare

...

The day was bound to be dredfull Harry made up in his mind seeing as only yesterday had his aunt and uncle along with there son come to school to see what Harry was capable of doing. Needless to say they were in a more foul mood then ever or at least Vernan who just sat quietly in a chair near the back of the commen room all that day as Petunia walked around the room with a scared look on her face cleaning anything she could see. Finaly there was Dudley who switched from being scared out of his mind to staring at something in amazment quicker then Harry could blink.

So Harry had found it quite diffacult to tell them about Colin or the school or even Dumbledore However that was yesterday hopefully yoday they would lighten up at least a little. Harry made his way down the stares to find his 'family' talking with Dumbledore about something or other and before he could reach them Colin came running at him for a hug acomploned by his parents.

"Hi ya Harry" said Colin with a smile as Harry picked him up in to his arms.

"Good morning Colin" said Harry smileing back momentaraly forgetting about his aunt and uncle and soon found himself in conversation with Colins parents.

"So we have heard alot about you from Colin here so is it true that you're the best wizard in the school?" asked Colin's dad who was stareing at him as if he were a shinny new penny.

"Oh no, no way Colin must have been over exsagerating im not that good" said Harry blushing just a little bit as some heads turned to see what he would say to the question asked.

"Well ya he has a tendency to do that" said Colin's mom however Colin did not seem to hear her as he stared deep in to Harry's eyes. Harry however was doing his best not to keep eye contact for too long.

"Colin has also told us that you too are ... well you know" said Colin's dad nodding his head slightly as he spoke and Harry had not quite picked up what he was saying.

"...Were what?" Harry asked as Colin blushed quite a deep scarlet as his parents smiled just a little bit and tryed explaning it again. However thay were stoped short by Harry's aunt and uncle moveing next to them and sitting down.

"Ah you must be Harry's gaurdiens then" said Colin's dad offering a glass of milk to Petunia who took it with shaky hands and just sat it down near her.

"Yes we were just going over Harry and our little Colin here" said Colin's mother pointing Colin out in Harry's lap who the Durslys had failed to knotice up untill that point.

Neadless to say everything went down hill from that point on Harry was sure that even down in the Slytherin common room other kids could here Vernan shouting. "OH JUST PERFICT IF NOT ONLY A WIZARD BUT A FAGGOT ALSO!"

The day was only going to get worse the parents and/or gaurdiens were to come in at scedualed times to meet with teachers and have the students show them what they had learned. The Durslys were not very happy about this as they were just now setting off to Harry's first class to see what he had learned to blow up as they had put it.

The first few classes were fine even Maganogle however the fact he was doing well was not a very good this for the durslys and soon they reached deffence agenst the dark arts ... Lockheart was his normal self very self absorbed and pointing out that Harry was very famos but not quite as well know as him.

Harry showed the _flipendo_ jinx along with _Expelliarmus_ at which point Petunia nearly fanted at the sight of Lockheart being blasted acrost the room. The day was not getting any better and Snape was no help at all or so Harry would have guessed but the fact the he was not doing well in potions seemend to lighten the Durslys mood if only slightly. They were probly happy to know he couldent make some kind of posion to slip in there drinks back at home.

Harry had desided not to think about it too much as the second years were now gathering out side the castle to preform duels agenst each other. The parents were to sit in chares that the teachers had made for everybody and the Durslys were in the second row on the right side of the 6th dueling rectangle. The looks on there faces showed that they were not very happy about it.

Harry was one of the first to go and he was up agenst Draco much to Harry's pleasher.

"So Potter think you're going to get in another lucky shot like last time do you" jeared Malfoy as he took his stance and made sure every one could hear him.

"Actuly I think I got two if I remeber corectly" said Harry holding up his wand before seeing the smile leave Malfoy's face. They both turned, walked ten steps, and turned around to face eachother again both holding there wands over there heads. Harry took in multiple things at once the brightness of the sun in his eyes, the sound of the birds in the disstence, the flashing of spells from students who had already started dueling and then.

"_Expelliarmus!" _The spell missed Harry my an inch as he rolled under it and sprang back up his wand aimed right at Malfoy's chest.

"_Flipendo!"_ Harry's spell hit it's target with full force sending Malfoy fliping backwords and landing just barley in the ring however he was not there for long as Harry quickly took aim again. Malfoy got up just in time for his wand to be knocked out of his hand by Harry's dissarming spell.

Seeing as Malfoy had been properly dissarmend Harry had won his first duel however he still had more to go. Not wanting to sit with the Durslys to wait for his next duel Harry started walking around the grounds to see how the other students were doing. He saw that Heromine had also already won her duel and that Ron was close to the same agenst Dean. Neville had lost his duel and was sitting with his head down next to his grandmother who seemend to be haveing a stern talk with him about how to hold a wand.

Over another ring Harry saw Snape and Mcgonagall dueling to just to put on a nice show before more students got on the ring and probly showing them the proper way to dule. Going oer to the next ring Harry finnaly found Colin he was versing Crabbe. It was almost painfull to watch Colin do nothing but doge the coutless spells Crabbe was shooting at him luckly he had quite bad aim.

Colin was finally his with the _Flipendo_ jinx and was sent spiraling as if doing backflips. However with his eyes closed tightly and his wand firmly griped in his hand Colin cast the only spell he knew.

"_Expelliarmus!" _By some unexplanable happenstance Colin's spell had made contact with Crabbe's wand which went flying out of his hand disarming him before Colin landed in the grass out of the ring. After much arguing the match was called in Colin's favor which actuly made him faint or that fact that he had been spiraling in the air landed in his bum and was then pulled straigt up.

Everything that had been going on had stoped suddely for some reosne and then Harry looked around and saw why. A dragon as white as snow had come down over the grounds a few feet away from all the parents who most of which had screemed but then calmed down all but one family and that was the Durslys who seemend unable to keep from shouting and screeming. Finally Snape had just cast a silencing spell on all of them before explaneing the situation and just as he was Harry saw a figure slide of the back of the dragon.

It was Ice! So his mother really was a dragon who had laid down in the grass keeping her eye's on her son who steped up to the 4th dueling ring waiting for a chalenger. Soon he was up agenst Goyle however before the duel even started Malfoy took it apon himself to state out a rather odd fact.

"Hay wait he dosent even have a wand!" he shouted pointing up to Ice who glared at him coldly. However before speeking he pointed over to Hermione and jesterd her twords him. Once she was there he whisperd something in her ear and she nodded her head.

"Since Ice's english still isent very good he has asked me to traslate for him. go ahead" she told him.

"si tir ti tepoha ir tagoa si tir ti rigluin ir ihk astahii re ehis shar catalysts ihk sehlekir arcaniss de wer mamiss!" said Ice looking right at Malfoy then to Hermione.

"Ok he said 'I do not have one because I do not need one for they are nothing but catalysts for transferring magic from the body'" said Hermone the looking rather plessed with her self she looked up at Ice who smiled for a split second then glared at malfoy again.

"si mi versel enufe ekess ti rigluin ir riluoh sjek coi xurwk ui|ulph wux lotoc filki majak ve vi klewar." And then Ice started walking over to his mother however every body had turned there heads to Hermione.

"Oh he said 'I am powerful enufe to not need one however if it makes you happy just give me a moment'" said Hermione then she along with every body else turned there heads over to Ice who was now walking back to the field wand in hand.

"aovbijar tilek grovisv nurti xarzith" said Ice and Hermione quickly explaned that he had said that his wand was 13inch - rose wood - Nevermelt ice core. Soon after the duel was underway and Goyle cast the first spell it was _Flipendo_ however Ice mearly jumped over it and pointed his hand at Goyle.

"_xarzith buatleb" _shooting from Ice's hand came a sphere of ice that Goyle just nearly avoded and made shatter on the ring right next to him. However Ice was not done yet as he ran right at Goyle and lepped over his head and started falling on the other side of him. While Ice was falling he grabbed hold of Goyle's robes and pulled Goyle down before makeing his way to sitting on his chest.

"Get off me" Goyle shouted as Ice wraped his hands around Goyles wrists and put them above his head on the ring.

"_civip xtirl"_ As the words left Ice's lips Goyles writs started to become incased with Ice and were locked not only together but to the ground alowing Ice to kick Goyles wand out of his hand.

After the duel everything went on as normal Ron had ended up lossing his first duel when he got disstracted by Ice and Goyle's, Harmione lost in her forth duel when she was hit with _flipendo_ out of the ring by Pansy, Colin lost in his Duel with Harry who had been his second, and Finaly Harry had lost to Ice in the 5th duel of his. Later Ice had beat both Snape and Mcgonagall however he lost to Dumbledore and that was the end of the big family event.

Back at the commone room Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in there normal spots near the hearth with Colin at Harry's feet fast asleep. The comotion about Ice had finally died down and everybody was going to bed hopeing that they would have just as much fun tomarow as they had today.

"So what are you two going to be doing then?" Asked Ron seeing as there would be no classes the next day and he was just going to get in some sleep.

"Well I will be in the library" said Hermione to which Ron rolled his eyes but smiled just a little bit.

"I think I'm going to practice some more on my counter jinxes" said Harry feeling his conchestness slipping.

"After we get a whole day off of school and the only thing the both of you can think of is work" said Ron skeptickly. After that they just had half anf hour of small talk and Ron and Hermione went off to bed. Harry had already fallen asllep in his chair looking down in to the hearth Colin at his feet.

...

there ya go sorry it took so long.


End file.
